Found My Way
by darveyisforever
Summary: "I love you." she could hear him mumble in between the kisses and she couldn't help but smile against his lips. Hearing these three little words from him still made the butterflies fly like crazy in her stomach. "Eww! What's with all the kissing?" Elly, their 5-year old daughter interrupted their little moment and put her hands in front of her eyes.


_AN: Sometimes, when life is tough, I imagine a day/night (in the future), where I am going to sit on the terrace with a good glass of wine, chatting with my husband, after the kids have already fallen asleep. So I thought why not make a darvey fanfiction out of it._

* * *

"Hey." Harvey said, when he sat down next to Donna and handed her a glass of wine. Donna was sitting on their porch swing, which was standing on the balcony, watching the sun set behind the skyscrapers of New York City.

"Thank you." she whispered and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"I just got off the phone with Mike." Harvey stated after a while of silence, "He said we should visit them again, now that their daughter is born." It's been a half a year, since they had visited Mike and Rachel in Seattle. Back than Rachel had been 3 months pregnant with Sally, their newborn daughter and Jack, their son, had been two and a half years old.

"That's a good idea. I could definitely use some girls' time." Donna replied and took another sip from her glass. She really missed her best friend. Even though they had stayed in touch and were still very close, it just wasn't the same.

"What? My company is no longer good enough for you?" Harvey said jokingly and turned his head slightly to look at her.

"Well, if you say so..." she replied, trying to stay as serious as she could. She loved teasing him and always had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Hey!" he exclaimed and put on a fake hurt expression. Donna softly nudged his shoulder before she answered.

"You know that I am joking babe." she said and rested her head on his shoulder. He chuckled slightly, of course _he knew. _He was so proud to be her husband and if he was honest with himself, he knew that she had not once made him feel like she didn't love him with all her heart.

"What do you think about heading to Seattle next weekend?" he proposed, "Avery has been wanting to go for months. I think she had a little crush on Jack the last time we visited."

"You think so?" she replied, "I can't believe how fast they are growing. They already have crushes? Can't they just stay like this forever?"

"They are growing up way too fast." he agreed and searched for her hand. They intertwined their hands, just like they had done so many times before. In good ones, as well as in bad ones. He always found like that was a good way to describe their relationship. They have been through more ups and downs than they could count, but not once did they have to face the cruelty of the world alone.

"They are angels." Harvey added with a smile, he loved his children more than anything in the world, aside from Donna.

"They really are. I guess we did a good job so far." Donna replied and lifted her head from his shoulder to look him in the eyes. A small smile grew on his face and their lips met for a kiss. Even after all these years of being together, their kisses were still filled with passion and a lot of love.

"I love you." she could hear him mumble in between the kisses and she couldn't help but smile against his lips. Hearing these three words from him still made the butterflies fly like crazy in her stomach.

"Eww! What's with all the kissing?!" Elly, their 5-year old daughter interrupted their little moment and put her hands in front of her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Harvey asked and they turned their heads to look at her.

"I couldn't sleep." she stated quietly and climbed on her parents lap's, "Can you read me a story, mommy?"

"Of course I can, sweetie. What do you say you go upstairs and tuck yourself in, I will join you in a minute." Donna replied and her daughter gave her the biggest smile, which was so similar to Harvey's cherish cat grin.

"Okay." Elly said, "Good night daddy." She hugged Harvey with her little arms and he placed a light kiss on her red hair.

"Good night princess." he mumbled and with a last smile, she ran inside.

"I guess I have to go and read our little girl a story. See you in bed in a half an hour?" Donna said and truned to him again, this time wearing a rather flirty smile.

"Yep." Harvey replied and she once again pressed her lips against his before standing up to follow their daughter, "Love you." he added and she turned around to give him a smile.

"Love you too." she mumbled and disappeared into their penthouse.

Harvey's eyes wandered to the sky and a soft smile appeared on his face. He had found his way. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have a family of his own. In the six years of their marriage he and Donna had created 3 beautiful children. Elly was 5-years old and the oldest one. She looked so much like Donna that she could be her twin, if she wasn't so much younger. Avery was 3-years old, just like Mike and Rachel's son Jake and had dark blonde hair, just like Harvey's. And Max, his one-year old son also had blonde hair paired with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. They were his pride and joy. Even though he had been a little afraid at first, fatherhood had somehow came to him naturally. He had turned into a proud husband and father and he knew he could have never done it without Donna by his side. When they had become a couple about 7 years ago, he had soon realised that Donna was the one for him and proposed to her. She had been the one for him all along. His safe place, his sanctuary, his home. He wasn't sure what he had done to deserve her and all of this, but he had promised himself a long time ago that he would do anything in his power to always protect them and of course, love them.

He slowly got up and saw the sun disappear behind the skyscrapers of New York City. He smiled to himself and turned around to go inside and head upstairs to his beautiful wife. With a last glance over NYC, he closed the balcony door shut behind him. He was at home. He had found his way.


End file.
